


WereFan

by hler2907



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, werefan
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hler2907/pseuds/hler2907
Summary: Kita selalu dengar perkataan werewolf, tapi macam mana pula dengan perkataan WereFan? WereFan? Apa pulak tu?Dia merupakan salah seorang ahli group idol yang terkenal di seluruh dunia. Semuanya bermula sejak dia digigit oleh seorang fan girl. Semenjak itu, ketika bulan mengambang, dia bertukar menjadi makhluk yang amat dibencinya.."Sunburn is painful but moonburn is far worse ...."





	1. Chapter 1

Di XXXX airport...

Suasana di lapangan terbang agak riuh rendah. Kelihatan beberapa sepanduk yang bertulis 'WE❤EXO' memenuhi setiap pelosok lapangan terbang tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, muncullah sekumpulan namja yang memakai tshirt hitam dan juga memakai topeng muka. Disekeliling mereka kelihatan beberapa orang bodyguard menghalang sesiapa yang cuba menyentuh ataupun menghalang laluan namja-namja tersebut.

Namun, keadaan menjadi semakin tidak terkawal apabila ada beberapa peminat perempuan meluru ke arah namja-namja tersebut dan memeluk mereka.

????:oppa!!!saranghae!

????:exo oppa!!

????:sehun oppa!!

Sehun yang merupakan salah seorang ahli EXO berasa rimas dengan keadaan tersebut. Dia menolak yeoja-yeoja yang menghalang laluannya itu. Namun keadaan menjadi lebih teruk apabila ada yang bertindak menarik baju sehun dan memegang tangannya.

Sehun cuba meminta tolong dari rakan-rakannya yang lain,namun mereka semua sudah lesap entah kemana. Dalam keriuhan tersebut,tiba-tiba...

AARRRGHHH!!

Sehun menjerit sekuat hati. Dia memandang lengannya yang ditarik tadi. Kelihatan kesan gigitan yang amat jelas di lengannya itu. Mendengarkan jeritan sehun, bodyguard-bodyguard tersebut segera membawa sehun keluar dari kelompok tersebut.  
.  
.  
.  
Di dalam van..

Sehun mengaduh kesakitan sambil membalut lengannya yang digigit tadi. Rakan-rakannya yang lain mentertawakannya.

Chanyeol:yah! Takkan sampai berdarah kena gigit!

Baekhyun:tulah! Gigi dia gigi kapak ke gigi taring tu??

Sehun mengeluh...

Sehun:sebab tulah aku benci gila dengan fangirl ni! Rimas tau tak!!

D.o:tapi.aku rasa time ni diaorang makin agresif! Ade ke dia pergi bukak baju aku tadi! Nasib baiklah ada baju dekat dalam! Kalau tak..auch!

Chanyeol:uishh! Kau pakai baju dalam ke weih? Nak tengok? Warna apa? Kalau merah..aumm!

D.o:yah! Maksud aku baju tshirt dekat dalam!

Suho:dah..dahlah tu..biasalah..nama pun fangirl! Biarkan diaorang..asalkan diaorang bahagia..

Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Perkara begitu memang biasa bagi idol terkenal seperti mereka. Tetapi tidak bagi sehun.

Sehun mendengus geram. Memang dia benci fangirl!semuanya annoying!  
************************************  
Beberapa hari kemudian..

Disebabkan mereka baru sahaja balik dari China, mereka diberi berehat selama beberapa hari sebelum mula berlatih kembali.

Seperti biasa ketika hari cuti, masing-masing sibuk dengan aktiviti masing-masing. Ada yang bermain game, ada yang membaca dan ada jugak spesies yang kepoh. Ada je benda yang nak diceritanya.

Chanyeol:wei baek! Apa citer kau dengan yeoja tu?

Baekhyun:yeoja mana pulak ni?

Chanyeol:alahhh yeoja yang confess dekat kau tu!

Baekhyun:citer apa? Camtu..jelah citer dia..

Chanyeol:yelah..maksud aku kau dah kapel ke..

Baekhyun:adoi beb! Kau agak-agak kalau aku kapel apa reaksi peminat kita? Lagi-lagi yeoja tu just orang biasa je!

Chanyeol:yelah!manalah tau..demi cinta lautan berapi pun ku sanggup renangi!

Xiumin:yah! Aku tau kau nak berborak! Tapi tak boleh ke duduk dekat-dekat? korang ingat aku ni tiang net ke apa?

Baekhyun:hehe..mian hyung!

Sementara itu..sehun yang baru sahaja bangun berjalan menuju ke dapur dengan rambut yang serabai dan mata yang merah.

Chanyeol:omak kau! Aku ingat werewolf mana la lalu tadi!

Sehun menjeling chanyeol dengan matanya yang merah.

Chanyeol:ha! Sebut pasal werewolf ni, tangan kau tu tak elok lagi ke? Makin teruk pulak aku tengok! Entah-entah yang gigit kau tu bukan orang, tapi...

Sehun:tapi apa?

Chanyeol membuat gaya serigala melolong."AUUU!!"

PAK!

Xiumin:haaa..banyaklah kau punya AUU! dah macam anjing gatal dah bunyik eh

Sehun memandang parut di lengannya. Benar kata chanyeol, kalau sekadar gigitan biasa, takkan sampai berdarah pulak...hurmmm entahlah...


	2. Chapter 2

Satu malam bulan mengambang...

Sehun berasa gelisah. Dia berpusing ke kiri dan ke kanan. Entah kenapa badannya terasa gatal. Dia bingkas bangun dari katil. Dia membuka pintu dan menuju ke balkoni. Suasana yang nyaman dan segar itu melegakan kegelisahannya tadi.  
Dia memandang ke atas langit.

Sehun:ouhh..harini bulan penuh!

Entah kenapa sebaik sahaja dia menyebut perkataan bulan penuh itu, dia terasa ada satu perubahan terhadap dirinya. Badannya yang tegap tiba-tiba membongkok. Tangannya yang berurat itu tiba-tiba menjadi licin seperti kulit telur. Dia jatuh terduduk dan menjerit..AWWWW!  
.  
.  
.  
Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke dapur. Entah kenapa tekaknya terasa haus. Ketika dia melalui bilik sehun, dia perasan sesuatu yang pelik. Pintunya terbuka dengan luas. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik sehun. Tidak nampak kelibat sehun langsung.

Dia malas mahu mengambil tahu dan meneruskan perjalanannya ke dapur. Ketika dia mahu menuruni tangga, dia menjerit.

Chanyeol:makkk!!hantu rambut panjang!!

Hantu tersebut berpaling dan menyeringai..

???:kyaaa!!chanyeol oppa!!!

Chanyeol terdiam. Ada ke hantu panggil oppa? Disebabkan keadaan yang gelap, agak sukar untuk chanyeol mengenalpasti siapakah yeoja tersebut. Tapi..dia berasa pelik apabila mendengar suara yeoja tersebut..

Chanyeol:sehunnn???

Sehun mendekati chanyeol yang terduduk di tangga itu.

Sehun:oppa!!!

Sehun melompat ke atas chanyeol dan cuba menggigitnya. Chanyeol menjerit sekuat hatinya..

Chanyeol:someone!!!help me!!!!

Tiba-tiba lampu terbuka. Sehun yang duduk di atas badan chanyeol segera melarikan diri namun sempat ditangkap oleh suho yang secara kebetulan berada di tingkat bawah.  
.  
.  
.  
Chanyeol menggigil ketakutan tapi mulutnya heboh bercerita pengalamannya yang hampir digigit sehun.

Semua ahli exo berkumpul di bilik sehun. Masing-masing memandang ke arah sehun yang diikat di atas katil.

Sehun:awwww!!!

Baekhyun:uiishh!! Dia melolong pulak! Tapi bukan AUUU, tapi AWWW

D.o:hyung rasa kenapa dia jadi macam ni?kena rasuk ke? Or dia ni ada DID???

Suho:hyung pun tak pasti...nak kata kena rasuk pun ada jugak..nak kata DID pun ada..

Chanyeol:hyung!! Saya rasa dia jadi macam tu sebab kena gigit! Percayalah cakap saya hyung! Ni namanya bukan werewolf, tapi werefan!

Chen:werefan? Apa tu? Bahasa cina ke?

Chanyeol:bukanlah!kalau werewolf ni serigala jadian! Tapi ni werefan!fan jadian!

Lay:ada ke perkataan fan jadian dalam kamus? Tak pernah jumpa pun!

Chanyeol:no!perkataan ni hanya boleh dijumpai dalam kamus chanyeol je!

Sehun:oppa!!exo oppa!! Wah...handsome! Btw..mana sehun oppa!

Xiumin:yah! Kau lah sehun!

Sehun membuat muka comel..."no..no..nama saya yuri..Y.U.R.I.."

Yang lain mengeluh. Tak tahu apa yang patut dibuat terhadap sehun.  
************************************  
Sehun terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia memandang sekeliling. Apa yang terjadi? Kali terakhir dia ingat dia berada di balkoni. Dia cuba menggerakkan tangannya tapi tak berjaya.

Dia memandang pula badannya. Macam mana pulak dia boleh pakai skirt ni? Dia menjerit minta dilepaskan. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, rakan-rakannya yang lain datang melepaskannya.

Suho:sehun ah..hyung rasa..better sehun jumpa doktor..

Sehun berkerut.."wae???"

Suho menceritakan segala yang berlaku malam tadi. Sehun menggeleng tidak percaya.

Chanyeol:betul..sehun..kau hampir-hampir nak gigit aku tau tak?

Sehun terdiam. Dia memandang parut di lengannya.mungkinkah sebab itu?  
************************************  
Hari berganti hari,minggu berganti minggu, sejak kejadian itu,sehun berlagak seperti tiada apa yang berlaku. Rakan-rakannya yang lain juga membiarkan sahaja perkara tersebut berlalu memandangkan mereka sudah mulai sibuk dengan lagu baru mereka.

Semua ahli exo terbaring kepenatan di bilik latihan mereka. Sudah sehari suntuk mereka berlatih tarian tersebut. Sehun terduduk di sudut bilik tersebut. Tekaknya berasa haus. Ketika dia meneguk air dengan rakus, tiba-tiba..

Chanyeol:YAH!Sehunnie!!

Sehun tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

Sehun:yah hyung! Apa ni main tepuk-tepuk belakang orang pulak! Kalau mati sehun camna?

Chanyeol:aloloh..my hunnie ni marah eh..*cuba kiss pipi sehun*

Sehun menepis. Chanyeol tidak mengalah. Dia makin mendekatkan dirinya ke sehun. Sehun yang geram itu menggigit tangan chanyeol yang berada di atas bahunya.

Chanyeol menjerit."yah! Sampai hati hunnie gigit hyung!"

Mereka semua menggeleng melihat ragam chanyeol yang suka mengacau ahli-ahli exo. Chanyeol bergerak pula ke arah baekhyun dan d.o yang sedang mengunyah kuih yang baru dibeli.

Chanyeol:baek, bagi aku sikit kuih tu!

Baekhyun:wekkk..dah habis! Ni last!

Chanyeol cuba merampas kuih di tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelak dan mengacah-acah di hadapan chanyeol. Chanyeol menjadi geram dan menggigit lengan baekhyun yang memegang kuih itu. Kuih tersebut jatuh ke lantai namun dengan pantas chanyeol mengambilnya.

D.o:ee chanyeol,kotorlah!

Chanyeol:it's ok...asalkan tak lebih dari 5 saatlah!

Ahli exo yang lain hanya ketawa mendengar ayat chanyeol. Namun, tanpa mereka sedari,satu perkara buruk bakal berlaku terhadap mereka semua..


	3. Chapter 3

Sebulan kemudian...

Kala malam bulan mengambang..

AWWW!!

AWWW!!

AWWW!!!

bunyi lolongan werefan semakin kuat kedengaran. Tapi kali ni bunyi lolongan tersebut saling bersahutan.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi riuh rendah di ruang tamu..

????:kyaa!!!ni rumah exo!!

????:jinjja??exo???hurmmm..i nak pergi rumah bts lah!

????:beb! Kau punya eyeliner tu tebal sangat lah!

Bunyi riuh rendah itu mengejutkan ahli-ahli exo. Mereka bergegas turun ke ruang tamu.

TAP!

Masing-masing terkejut melihat 3 makhluk tersebut.

Suho:sehun, baek and chan! ap korang buat dekat sini?

Chanyeol berpaling. Dia mengenyitkan matanya terhadap suho..

Chanyeol:ommo..ommo..girlss! Exo here!!

Baekhyun yang sibuk membetulkan eyelinernya tadi membuat muka terperanjat.."ommo!"

Sehun:seee?aku dah cakap sini exo!

Ahli exo yang lain berpandangan sesama sendiri.

Chen:macam mana 2 ekor tu pun boleh kena?

Kai:aku rasalah..kau ingat tak time dalam bilik practice bulan lepas?

D.o:haaa aku ingat..time si chanyeol berebut kuih dengan baekhyun! Dia gigit baekhyun!

Lay:alamak!aku kena lari lah ni???

Lay segera melarikan diri dari mereka semua.

Sebaik sahaja melihat lay melarikan diri, chanyeol segera mengejar lay.

Chanyeol:lay oppa!!wait for me!!

Sementara itu baekhyun dan sehun sudah berlari menuju ke ahli exo yang lain. Mereka segera bertempiaran lari menyelamatkan diri. Kedengaran bunyi jeritan meminta tolong memenuhi setiap ruang rumah tersebut.  
.  
.  
.  
Beberapa jam kemudian...

Suasana menjadi sunyi seketika. Tiada lagi kedengaran jeritan meminta tolong. Tiba-tiba..

AWWW!!  
AWWW!!

Bunyi lolongan werefan semakin kuat. Kali ini kedengaran bunyi lolongan saling bersahutan dari 9 werefan.

************************************  
Beberapa bulan kemudian..

Manager Kim mengeluh. Dia memicit-micit kepalanya.

Manager Kim:pleaselah korang..kali ni je..

Suho selaku ketua menjawab.

Suho: i'm sorry hyung..tapi kitaorang tetap takkan buat persembahan pada waktu malam...lagi-lagi time full moon...

Manager kim:waeyo?

Ahli exo hanya mendiamkan diri..tidak menjawab langsung persoalan manager kim..  
************************************  
Malam itu...

Di rumah bts....

Semua ahli bts sedang berehat di ruang tamu. Bermacam-macam topik yang mereka bualkan.

Jimin:btw..korang ada dengar cerita pelik pasal exo tak?

Jungkook:cerita apa? Takde pulak..

Jimin: haritu..aku ada dengar yang diaorang ni tak nak buat persembahan pada waktu malam, lagi-lagi time full moon.

Suga:kejap! So..apa yang peliknya?

Jimin: mestilah pelik!hyung! Cuba hyung fikir, orang yang selalu elak keluar time full moon ni siapa?

Namjoon:siapa?werewolf?hahaha

Jimin:yes! Betul tu hyung!

Jhope:kejap!maksud kau exo ni werewolf?

Jungkook:tipulah..aku baru je jumpa si chanyeol tadi..elok je dia..

Jimin:ya!kan aku cakap tadi, time malam!kalau kau jumpa dia waktu siang memang taklah!

Namjoon:dahlah jimin..benda tak betul tu..tak payah percaya sangatlah!

Jimin:tapi hyung..

TOK!TOK!TOK!

Jimin segera berlari menuju ke pintu. Dia membukanya. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut.

Jimin:eh,suho hyung!wae datang malam-malam ni??

Suho tersenyum menampakkan giginya. Dia memetik jarinya. Kesemua ahli exo muncul di belakangnya..

Exo:suprise!!bts oppa!!!

************************************

Sejak itu...kedengaran rumors-rumors yang mengatakan ahli bts juga tidak lagi membuat persembahan pada waktu malam, terutamanya time full moon...

So,siapakah mangsa seterusnya?jaga-jaga...kemungkinan besar bias anda akan jadi mangsa seterusnya..huahua *evil laugh*

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok...sori for the short chapter


End file.
